


Drive It Like You Stole It by Giddygeek [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Drive It Like You Stole It by Giddygeek </p><p><b>Summary</b>: “He wants you,” Gansey said bluntly. Adam sucked in a breath, feeling the words in his whole body. “I’m not saying Cabeswater can do anything about that. But I think it’s important to wonder if it might.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive It Like You Stole It by Giddygeek [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drive It Like You Stole It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667638) by [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/pseuds/Giddygeek). 



**Title** : Drive It Like You Stole It  
 **Author** : Giddygeek  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
 **Character** : Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : “He wants you,” Gansey said bluntly. Adam sucked in a breath, feeling the words in his whole body. “I’m not saying Cabeswater can do anything about that. But I think it’s important to wonder if it might.”  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3667638)  
**Length** 01:32:51  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Drive%20It%20Like%20You%20Stole%20It%20by%20Giddygeek.mp3.zip)


End file.
